Little soul lost
by cartoonhottie200
Summary: After the attack of King Igthorn, the bears return to the glen to repair their home. But what happens when sunni finds a picture of a baby girl gummi? Who is she? rr, Rated T for blood and violents in the first chapter
1. Plot, part 1

Little soul lost

Setting: this takes place after King Igthorn, Crappiest ending ever might I add, well next to teen titans that is.

Gummi Glen was under construction for weeks. With the help of the barbics, it was finally complete. All that was left was putting furniture and pictures up. Since the termite had destroyed most of them, they would have to replace them with old ones from the great gummies. Gusto offered to create new art, and Gruffi agreed to make new furniture. Grammi was in charge of restoring the kitchen, Zummi was to clean up the library and Sunni, Tummi and Cubbi where to find the furniture and art in the old wings.

"Cubbi watch out!" Sunni yelled as Cubbi ran past her.

"Aww lighten up Sunni!" he said as he turned around and ran past her again, this time pushing her into the boxes she was looking threw.

"Cubbi! When I get my hands on...hey, what's this?" She said as she looked at a picture in her hand that she grabbed out of rage. It was a little painting of a brown haired, tan furred young girl gummi in a light pink dress. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she held a stuffed gummi doll and giggled as she sat on a purple silk pillow. By the looks of the painting she had to be no more then 2 ½. "Who is she?" Sunni said as Tummi and Cubbi looked at the painting.

"Don't know but she looks familiar though." Tummi said.

"Let's ask Grammi!" Cubbi said.

"Ask Grammi what?" She said walking into the room. "I'm finished in the kitchen and thought you kids could use the help."

"Who's this Grammi?" Cubbi asked taking the painting away from Sunni and showing Grammi. She looked at the picture and her faced fell; she gently took the painting and stroked the face of the girl. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it. The three young cubs looked at her confused and worried, they've never seen her this hurt. "Who is she Grammi?" Cubbi asked. She walked over to a chair and sat down. She gave a deep sigh and motioned the 3 cubs to come and sit closer.

"What I'm about to tell you happened long before you where born. It all started one rainy night,

--

The rain poured hard on the land. All seamed like a quiet night in Dunwyn, that is until a Female Gummi running away from ogres with her mate by her side appeared. The woman gummi has long brown hair and blue eyes; her fur was a light brown. Her mate was a tall thick built gummi with tan fur. She was carrying a basket in her paws and held it close to her as she ran. Her Mate stopped and faced the enemy as she slid to a stop in the thick mud.

"Jorgen! Please we're almost there!" She begged. He turned to her and said

"Aggie, go on. Protect yourself; I'll be alright." Jorgen said pulling a sharp sword from his side. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "GO! Before it's too late!" He yelled to her. She looked back of her to a large tree then to her husband. She ran as fast as she could to the tree and pounded on it hoping it wouldn't be too late. She heard a blood curling scream in Jorgen's tone. She looked in fear behind her and saw they where coming closer, some covered in blood, Jorgen's blood. She pounded harder and harder praying to the great gummies someone would come. The last sound that night was the crack of lightning and the scream of a woman.

----

"My god, this is horrible..."

A purple bear was looking at the brutal blood bath that had happened last night. He looked at the face of the male gummi, then onto the bloody bruises in his belly where the Ogres had punched him. It seamed he died instantly. He looked back at the female who had suffered a worst faith. The monsters had stabbed her and left her to die. And what's worst, it was her husband's sword. Her eyes had glassed over and her face was pale, yet she was hunched over a basket. He said a prayer for both of them and shut their eyes. A brown bear walked up to him.

"Should...we bury them now Zummi?" he asked.

"That would be the best thing Gruffi. They deserve that much. How's Drammi going, Er, Grammi doing?" Zummi asked.

"Not good. She knows who they are. She knew the girl's, Aggie, Mother. She watched her grow up. The man is her husband, Jorgen." Gruffi said pointing to a woman looking at Aggie and touching her head lightly.

"Oh Aggie, you poor dear, you didn't deserve this. You just lost your mother. You got married. You wanted a family. What did those beasts do to you?" Grammi said softly as she stroked a few bloody strands of hair out of the young girl's eyes. She noticed the basket that Aggie clutched so dear to her body. "What do you have there Aggie?" Grammi said as she gently took the basket out of the dead woman's grip. Inside was a bundle of blankets and a note attached covered in blood. She gently pulled back the blankets, to a small crying bear.


	2. Plot, part 2

Beginnings

"A baby!?" Gruffi yelled as Grammi put the small child on the table. "What on earth are we gonna do with a baby?!"

"Raise it you old floof!" Grammi snapped back as she took the child out of the bloody sheets and placed her on a clean pillow. "Gruffi, Zummi, Watch her while I boil some water so we can wash the blood off of her." Grammi said as she walked to the kitchen. Both of the males looked on the small life form on the table as it cooed and giggled at its surroundings.

"Why do we have to watch the brat?" Gruffi huffed. "It's not like we have experience with kids, right Zumm-HEY!" Gruffi yelled as the older bear next to him was tickling and cooing the baby.

"Uh sorry Gruffi, I couldn't resist." Zummi said getting up and blushing. "It's just...I've always had a soft side for babies." The child started to crawl towards Gruffi giggling as she held her arms out to him.

"What do you want?" he said as he looked down on the child.

"She wants you to hold her!" Zummi said smiling at him. Gruffi looked back down at the child cooing at him.

"No way am I holding _that_." He said coldly as he pushed the child away from him. The babe looked at him with huge eyes as she gave out a small whimper. Zummi looked down at the child and scooped her up in his arms and threw her in the air then caught her in one swift movement. This got the child to forget Gruffi's action and got her to squeal in delight at the old librarian. But the action left Gruffi looking at Zummi in a confused look. "How in the dark ages did you know who to do that?!"

"Easy, it use to calm you down when you were upset when you were a baby." Zummi smirked as Gruffi went red with embarrassment and anger. Zummi and Grammi both knew Gruffi hated being reminded he was raised by the both of them, it wasn't the fact of it, it was the baby stories they always brought up just to humiliate the brown bear. Grammi appeared with a little tub and a pitcher of warm water. She asked Gruffi to get some soap and a towel out of the bathroom as she placed the two objects she had in her hands on to the table.

"You're washing it here?! On the table where we eat?!" Gruffi yelled at Grammi. She turned and glared at him.

"Yes here cause the bath tub is too big, she'd drown in it, and the sink is still broken because you won't fix it!" She said calmly. She took the small child from Zummi and placed her on the table. She peeled her bloody clothes off her small form then placed her in the filled tub. The child seam to enjoy this as she splashed and laughed. Gruffi returned with the asked for objects in hand. Grammi removed the blood from the child and finally took her out and dried her off with the towel. "There all we need to do now is get her dressed." She looked at the dress she came with and decided it was best to throw it out since it was stained completely with blood. Grammi walked over to the laundry basket and pulled out a thick handkerchief that she could use as a diaper and one of Gruffi's shirts because it was the thickest thing, and the baby wouldn't catch a cold.

"Hey that's mine!" Gruffi bellowed at the older female as she put the shirt on the baby.

"Oh I know, your clothes are nice and thick, she won't catch a cold this way. Oh and Gruffi," she began. The bear looked over at her. "We'll need a crib and high chair for her. Can you look in the old parts of the Glen for yours?" This brought a wave of fear in Gruffi, he had long used his old baby things for firewood in the winters that had past. He nodded and went to his work shop to build the said objects cursing under his breath. Grammi smirked as she watched him go.

"But Grammi he destroyed those long ago, remember?" Zummi said looking at Grammi. She smiled at the old bear.

"Oh I know! It'll teach him a lesson on destroying things that he doesn't like." Grammi said as she bounced the baby on her lap. Zummi smiled and shook his head; Grammi hadn't changed a bit since she was a kid. He looked over at the basket and look threw it. Maybe there would be a hint on what the child's name was in there. He lifted the sheets out of the basket and looked at the bottom of it. Nothing. Zummi sighed and was about to place the sheets back in when an envelope fluttered to the ground. It was shockingly clean despite the blood pool that had fallen on the rest of the basket. He carefully opened it and read it out loud.

"Jillian Elizabeth Gummi. Born 2 moths ago." He said. The baby looked at him when he said her birth name and gurgled. "Looks like she already knows it." Zummi giggled "How about Jilli for short sweetheart?" he said poking the baby on the nose, making her laugh in delight.

"Looks like she loves it already Zummi." Grammi said as a loud bang then an Ow was heard from Gruffi's room making her smile.

--

"So you three raised the baby?" Sunni asked looking at the elder bears. Grammi sighed with a small smile.

"We did. And she was the biggest challenge for any of us."


End file.
